


100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles with exactly 200 words about 100 different ways to say I love you.</p>
<p>Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Pull over.  Let me drive for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a list floating around on tumblr. 
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

“Robert, wait!” Aaron called after him as Robert stormed to his car. Aaron was able to pull the passenger door open and get in before Robert rushed off.

“Robert,” Aaron said again, softer now, “who was that on the phone? What happened?”

“Vic,” Robert just said and sped up even a little bit more. 

“What about Vic?” Aaron asked again. He looked at Robert, saw his face and the way his knuckles turned white because of the death grip Robert had on the steering wheel. 

“She was in an accident, I don’t know what happened, Adam said it’s serious, she’s at the hospital in Hotten,” Robert said through gritted teeth.

Aaron’s eyes widened in shock. He knew that when Adam said it was serious, it /was/ serious. He was the most positive bloke he knew. 

There was a car coming on the other lane, but Robert was in the middle of the road. They drove towards each other and passed each other with inches between them. Robert didn’t even seem to notice that they just almost crashed.

Aaron reached out to Robert, put his hand on his arm. 

“Robert,” he said carefully, “pull over. Let me drive for a while.”


	2. “It reminded me of you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Robert,” Aaron called out, “would you come in here a minute?” 

Aaron had just gotten home from work. He had planned to go right through to the kitchen to say hello, but was stopped by the thing hanging on their wall in the living room.

Robert, who has been in the kitchen, came almost immediately.

“Yes?” he asked, a cooking spoon still in one hand.

“What’s this?” Aaron asked and gestured towards a rather large painting that was hanging over their couch.

“A painting?” Robert answered questioningly, not sure where Aaron was going with this.

“Yes, I can see that, but why? I mean, shouldn’t we decide these things together?” Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You don’t like it?” Robert asked, honestly surprised.

“Well, it’s a bit….I don’t know…soft?” Aaron said hesitantly. “Why did you buy it anyway? You’re usually not an impulse byer, are you?”

“Well,” Robert said, looking away from Aaron. “because… to be honest…it reminded me of you…your eyes.”

Aaron stepped up to him and looked him in the eyes, his gaze softening. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said, “just like right now.”

“Okay,” Aaron said with a small smile, “I guess the painting can stay.”


	3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“This is for you,” Robert said handing Aaron the giant teddy bear.

Aaron laughed, “You do realize you just spent a fortune, right?”

“Maybe,” Robert said, “but I won this one, I hunted it for you, it’s special.”

“Well, aren’t you a real huntsman,” Aaron teased.

Robert grinned before something else caught his attention.

Robert was on a spending spree today. A gingerbread heart for Liv, candy on every corner, food in general, tickets to every ride, no matter what Robert would pay for everything without any hesitation.

By the end of the day they were both exhausted but pretty happy. On their way out they passed the Ferris wheel.

“Hey,” Aaron said, “do you wanna go on one last ride?”

The day has been special to him. Robert had been right, they needed time on their own, just the two of them and even though it hadn’t been planned, this day had been exactly what they needed. It showed Aaron once again how lucky he was to have Robert in his life and have his support.

They stepped up to get the tickets and when Robert reached for his wallet Aaron shook his head.

“No, no, it’s my treat.”


	4. “Come here.  Let me fix it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was a quiet day in the Sugden/Dingle household. Liv was gone with friends over the weekend, Robert was working in his study and Aaron was building a crib in the soon-to-be baby room.

Robert had offered to help, but Aaron had just huffed at him and told him that this would be no problem.

Thing is though, even though Aaron is the more crafty guy in the family he isn’t exactly good at building furniture. Robert is, but he lets Aaron do it, waits till he’s out and then fixes whatever he put up.

This time Robert knew how important it was for Aaron. They had shopped baby things last week and Aaron had fallen in love with this crib because it looked like the one he had seen on Liv’s baby pictures.

“Damn it, stupid thing, not working!” Robert heard Aaron curse very loudly.

He sighed and got up to walk over to the baby room. He found Aaron sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a crib that had just fallen apart.

Robert sat down next to Aaron, took the screwdriver from him and wrapped his arm around him.

“Come here. Let me fix it.”


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron and Robert were asleep on the sofa. They had met up for lunch at Aaron’s and both of them just passed out, even though they had just wanted to talk. Robert needed to be back at Vic’s in 20 minutes to continue to work on his laptop.

Aaron’s head was resting on Robert’s chest, his arm loosely hanging around Robert’s waist. All of a sudden he was woken up by Robert who sat up straight, eyes wide in shock and looking around the room rapidly.

“Hey,” Aaron said, “what’s the matter?”

“Huh?” Robert asked, obviously needing a moment. “Oh, just a bad dream… don’t worry about it.”

Aaron could guess what this was about; it was almost always about this when Robert woke up panicked like this. 

“The shooting?” he asked silently and Robert nodded. He got up quickly from the sofa and gathered his things.

“I have to go anyway,” he said and headed for the door, but Aaron was quicker.

He stood up and stepped in his way.

“You sure you don’t wanna stay a bit longer?” he asked.

Robert nodded. “I have work to do.”

“Okay,” Aaron said and grabbed his jacket, “I’ll walk you home.”


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

To say this morning was chaos would be an understatement. Both Aaron and Robert had overslept, which lead to Liv sleeping in also and now Robert was in a hurry to make tea and some toasts, while Liv was in the shower and Aaron was gathering her things.

Liv had an important exam today and she could not be late under any circumstance. She appeared in the kitchen, grabbed the cup Robert offered her and downed her tea. She took the toast Robert handed her, gave him a very quick hug, grabbed her bag from Aaron and was out the door quickly.

Aaron was rushed and tired, a dangerous combination that made him extra grumpy. 

“Go take a shower,” Aaron said, “I’ll clean up here.”

Robert shook his head and gestured towards a thermos and a bag of toasts. 

“No, I know you have this important meeting with your potential client today. My hours are more flexible,” Robert said and handed him the thermos and the toasts. “Go, be grand, and wow them with your charm.”

Aaron sighed, stepped up to Robert to give him a soft kiss. “Thank you.”

Robert smiled at him. “Have a good day at work.”


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It’s been 48 hours since Aaron had said goodbye to Robert. He had left on Monday morning to go to a business workshop and would not be back until Friday.

Aaron had put on a brave face, of course, had even made a joke about how he would enjoy having the whole bed to spread out on. Robert had laughed, but had secretly wondered if it could be true, if Aaron wouldn’t miss him.

They had texted a lot and talked on the phone last night. And even though they had agreed to call again the next evening it was lunch time when Aaron’s phone rang again.

Aaron saw Robert’s name and quickly left the porta cabin to answer the call.

“Hey there,” he said, “everything okay?”

“Sure,” Robert said, “I just wanted to hear your voice, but if you’re too busy…”

Aaron knew that tone too well. He could guess that Robert felt like once again he wasn’t as important to Aaron as Aaron was to him.

“I miss you,” he simply said and could hear the sigh of relief.

“Really?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, “in fact I miss you so much, I dreamt about you last night.”


	8. "Take my seat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert was sitting in an auditorium with Chas, saving a seat for Aaron, to witness Liv in a school play.

It was her first big role and Aaron couldn’t be prouder. He had been crossing the days off the calendar until her big day.

But now Adam was sick and Aaron had to jump in last minute at the scrap yard to not lose an important client. Robert had assured him he would save him a seat.

It was 5 minutes before the play started and Aaron had texted he finished up and would need another 15 minutes to get there. 

The auditorium was already packed with people when a teacher approached Robert. “I’m sorry, but you have to give up the empty seat, there are people standing here.”

Robert and Chas tried to explain, but it was no use, they had to give the seat up.

When Aaron came he found them rather quickly, because he could spot Robert in any crowd, looking jaded.

“No seat?” he asked, sounding disappointed.

“We had to give it up,” Robert said, “but here, take my seat,” he said and got up so Aaron could enjoy his little sister’s first of many plays.


	9. “I saved a piece for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert was running late, again. In the last few weeks work has been crazy busy and normally he was lucky to get home and catch Aaron still awake.

But today was Liv’s birthday and he had planned to get off early to make it to her celebration. Now he was two hours late and the party in the Woolpack had already quieted down.

When he entered he saw Liv and Gabby at a table hovering over her new phone. Vic and Adam were sitting at another table and the Dingles were gathered around the bar.

“Oi, mate!” Adam called out, “you missed everything!”

“Really?” Robert answered annoyed.

“Oh yeah,” Adam said, either oblivious or rubbing it in on purpose. “And the cake was extraordinaire. Vic really outdid herself there. You should have tasted it, Robert….so good.” 

“Stop it,” Aaron scolded as he came around the bar.

“Hey,” he said to Robert, “you look exhausted.”

“I am,” Robert said, “I was as fast as I could and I still missed everything, Liv unwrapping the gifts, the cake…”

Aaron gently pulled him closer by his belt loops. “Sorry you’re exhausted, but you didn’t really miss the cake…I saved a piece for you.”


	10. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was June 7th. Robert knew what day it was and Aaron certainly knew what day it was.

But Liv didn’t know and when Aaron came down that morning, barely spoke and just huffed out that he was gonna be home late today she asked Robert what was going on.

“It’s the day of Jackson’s death,” he explained her. “His boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend. It’s a long story. But he’s better left alone on that day. He’s always grumpy, goes to the grave, he just needs to be by himself.”

“So if he hadn’t died I would have to deal with him now instead of you?” Liv asked. 

She meant it as a joke, but Robert’s face fell. “Probably,” he said.

“You shouldn’t let him sulk,” Liv said, “Aaron’s not good by himself. In fact he’s always better when he’s with you.”

So thanks to Liv Robert didn’t leave Aaron alone this year. He got to the grave when he knew Aaron would be there. He just sat down next to him on the ground.

Aaron didn’t say anything, but after a while he grabbed Robert’s hand.

Robert wrapped an arm around him and said softly: “I’m sorry for your loss.”


	11. “You can have half.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron had the longest day. He had to get up at the earliest hour because they had a delivery at six at the scrapyard and Adam was on vacation. 

Then of course there had been something wrong with it and Aaron had to argue with the delivery guy.

He had to struggle with a bunch of paperwork all morning and had to deal with the scrap outside as well.

His lunch break had been cut short because for some reason the phone kept ringing and he had to deal with it.

To sum it up, when he finally got home from work and was sitting at the bar he was exhausted, aggravated and ready to bounce at anyone who would get on his nerves.

He had just gotten his pint, the one he’d been craving all day, when something went wrong with the crane. He was lucky he got his pint.

“Hi,” he heard Robert’s voice and he sounded just like Aaron felt.

“Hi, bad day?” Aaron asked.

“The worst,” Robert said, sitting down next to him. “No Pint?”

“Broken crane,” Aaron said and heard Robert sigh. He scooted his pint over to him.

“Last one. You can have half.”


	12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” Robert said.

They had had a fight, again, and Robert had rushed off to Vic’s. Aaron, for once, had decided to not let him get away and followed him, without his jacket, of course. He knew he had messed things up this time and Robert had all rights to be mad. 

He had apologized to him; he hadn’t meant to hurt him by talking to Andy, he had just tried to mend some bridges. He said he understood it looked bad and apologized and thankfully Robert had believed and forgiven him.

They had talked about Andy for a little bit, if Robert thought it would ever get better and Aaron felt like he finally understood how deep the cuts really were and promised to stay out of it from now on. Robert had smiled and put an arm around him. “Don’t. It’s actually nice, you looking out for me…”

Now Aaron headed back with Robert’s jacket on and thought about how Robert had always been the one looking out for him, still was. He thought how sad it was, that it was surprising when Aaron did the same, and promised himself to do better.


	13. “Sorry I’m late.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Why do you even want to go?” Aaron asked. 

“Because they invited me, and I would feel a lot better if you’d come with me,” Robert answered.

“You do know Chrissie only agreed to invite you to rub it in, right?” Aaron argued.

“Like I care,” Robert said, “it’s my brother she’s marrying, I’m going for him.”

“And you want me to go to rub it in?” Aaron asked.

“What? No. I want you to come so I don’t have to deal with them alone,” Robert said.

“Well, I can think of better things to do than seeing your ex-wife getting married.” 

“Thank you very much,” Robert mumbled.

Three days later Robert was sitting in the church, watching his ex-wife walk down the aisle towards his brother. He felt a weird kind of sad and alone and out of place.

He thought about leaving when someone sat down next to him on the pew. A hand slipped in his and he looked up into Aaron’s face. All of a sudden he felt relieved and save and like he could actually make it through this.

Aaron squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he said.


	14. “Can I have this dance?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“We need to talk about this,” Aaron said, “I know you had no problem when it came to stuff like this with Chrissie, so what’s the big deal?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Robert said, even though he had a pretty good idea.

“Just now, in the pub, you wouldn’t even give me a hug? I mean, I wasn’t even trying to kiss you or something and you still flinched back,” Aaron argued.

“It doesn’t mean anything, I just wanted…” Robert started.

“No,” Aaron said harshly, “I don’t want to hear it. You need to stop thinking about what everybody else thinks and get your head out of the gutter.”

A few days later they were having dinner in the pub again, with Liv. Chas was at the bar, Cain and Moira were having dinner at a table, Adam was sitting at the bar flirting with Vic.

Charity turned the radio on and even though the song wasn’t even that romantic or nice Robert got up and stood in front of Aaron.

“Can I have this dance?” he asked and Aaron stared at him.

“I got my head out of my gutter,” Robert said as he pulled Aaron up.


	15. “I made your favourite.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“I really don’t want to go,” Robert whined at breakfast. 

“It’ll be over before you know it,” Aaron tried to comfort him.

“No, it won’t. It’s a business meeting that’ll most likely last all day. And I just know Chrissie will make it as hard as possible for me, and Lawrence will happily slip in all my past mess ups.”

“Well, that would be very unprofessional, because you never messed up when it came to the business,” Aaron said as he got up and started to clean the table. “Go on and be grand, I’ll have dinner ready when you’re home.”

After a long day Robert finally came back home. Aaron greeted him at the door.

“Was it as bad as you thought?” he asked.

“Worse,” Robert said as he kicked off his shoes, hung up his jacket and made his way into the apartment. “Chrissie was boycotting my every move, always suggesting something slightly different and Lawrence was…uh, what’s that smell?”

Aaron smiled and pushed him gently down on the chair. “Sit down and relax. Liv is at Gabby’s overnight and well…you know… we have the place to ourselves. Besides, I told you I’d cook. I made your favourite.”


	16. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron was sick. In fact he had been sick for days. And today he had finally agreed to see a doctor. They doctor put him on bed rest and told him to sleep alone, since he had a slightly contagious virus.

So unfortunately Robert was forced to sleep back at Vic’s. It was very weird for both of them, but of course they wouldn’t say so. So they pretended that this was not a big deal. They could do one night apart, no problem.

Except that Aaron couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning and his arm kept going to the other side to wrap around Robert, but he wasn’t there.

At around 1 am he decided to give up his pride and texted Robert: “Hey, you awake?”

“Yes. You ok?” was the answer he received after a few minutes.

“Not really. Bed’s too big for one.”

“Be right over,” was the immediate answer.

It did not take more than 15 minutes for Robert to appear in his door. He quickly stripped himself down and crawled into bed beside Aaron.

Aaron wrapped his arm around him, smiling contently. “I’m sorry, I made you come.”

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”


	17. “Watch your step.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“I’m bugged,” Aaron said grumpily.

“Oh really?” Robert asked, “because I really couldn’t tell from all your scoffing.”

“Well,” Aaron said, “it was your idea to hike. I wanted to go kayaking.”

“I told you we can go kayaking tomorrow,” Robert argued, “why can’t you try to have some fun?”

“Because it’s not,” Aaron said with an eyeroll.

“Fine,” Robert said, giving up. “You know what? I wanna reach the top, but you can wait here until I come back down.”

Aaron immediately stopped, Robert huffed, shook his head and walked off.

Aaron watched him go. Maybe this vacation was not a good idea, he thought. They seemed to never be on the same page. Yesterday Aaron wanted to go watch a waterfall and Robert had said that there is nothing more boring. But, Aaron thought, he had come with and he had not complained and in the end they even had had quite a good time together. And why? Because Robert had not been a pain in the ass like Aaron was now.

He got up quickly and hurried after Robert. After a while he was able to catch up with him.

“Hey,” he called out, “watch your step.”


	18. “Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“What happened?” Robert asked when he opened the door and saw Adam with a drunk Aaron clinging to his shoulder.

“We were just going out for one drink, but Aaron exaggerated a bit,” Adam explained.

Robert sstepped up to drape Aaron’s arm around his shoulder and away from Adam. “Thanks for bringing him home.”

“Rooobeeeert!” Aaron said, slurring. “You look so good today.”

“Have fun,” Adam grinned before he took off.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Robert said as he helped Aaron up the stairs.

“Uh yes, bed…,” Aaron said with a grin and his hand slipped under Robert’s shirt.

Robert laughed. “Yeah, right, I don’t think so.”

“What? You don’t wanna?” Aaron said and pouted.

“We’ll see how long you stay awake once you get to bed,” Robert said.

He sat him down on their bed and Aaron fell on his back, his eyes immediately close.

“See,” Robert said.

“No, no, just a short nap and then I’ll show you a good time,” he said, but five seconds later he was fast asleep.

The next morning Aaron woke up feeling miserable. He found Robert’s famous hangover smoothie on the nightstand with a note.

“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”


	19. “Can I hold your hand?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Once in a while Robert and Aaron made sure that they had the house to themselves. Most of the times they turned it into movie night. They took turns choosing the movie. 

Aaron had had the suspicion that Robert didn’t like scary movies, that he was actually scared of them, which was adorable in itself. But every time it was Robert’s turn to pick he picked a horror movie.

Aaron didn’t know why he would do that, because he spent most of the movie hiding behind a pillow. Aaron had tried to talk to him about it, but Robert had said he must have seen it wrong and he would like the movies.

So Aaron knew he was acting tough on his account. He didn’t know why Robert felt the need to prove anything.

So Aaron had started to act like he was more scared than he actually was. Now he was the one hiding behind a pillow, gasping at the right moments and burying his face in Robert’s shoulder.

Aaron jumped at a scene that he actually didn’t find that frightening.

“You scared?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said and saw Robert shaking a bit. “Can I hold your hand?”


	20. “You can borrow mine.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited about "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child" and so this just happened. :)

Neither Aaron nor Robert would admit it ever, but they were both huge Harry Potter fans. They both had tried to get tickets for this play about little Albus Potter without any success.

So of course they both preordered the printed version immediately.

They were excited and decided to read the Deathly Hallows again. They made it a habit taking turns reading it to each other before they went to sleep. 

One night Liv had heard them argue on her way to the kitchen.

“Ron was being selfish, he shouldn’t have left,” Aaron said.

“You can’t put it like that, he was always the odd one out with Hermione and Harry, it was bound to catch up with him. I can’t blame him for having enough,” Robert argued.

Liv just shook her head amused.

When the release date finally arrived and there was only one package in the mail, Aaron was more than grumpy. Amazon had messed up his order.

Robert excitedly ripped open his package and started reading immediately. But then he looked up and saw Aaron’s disappointed face.

Robert looked from the book to Aaron. He handed it over to him with a smile. “You can borrow mine.”


	21. “You might like this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“You might like this,” Aaron said and handed Robert a shirt. It was red; kind of like the tie he had worn on the day of the verdict, but a shade lighter.

Robert looked at the shirt and back at Aaron. “Yeah, I might…but how do you know?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron said, “Just try it on.”

Robert went to the changing booth and came back out presenting himself.

Aaron just looked at him with obvious awe.

“What is it?” Robert asked. 

“Nothing,” Aaron said, clearly hiding something, “you look good.”

“Come on,” Robert said, “why did you pick this shirt?”

Aaron bit his lip. “Well, it’s a bit embarrassing, but I had a dream once of a guy in a shirt like this. I couldn’t see his face, but I knew there was something about him, something special, not just in general, but special for me. I never saw the exact color again until I just saw this one.”

Robert looked at him, clearly looking for the right words to say.

“And what do you think?” Robert eventually asked softly.

“It fits you very well,” Aaron said.

“Thank you,” Robert said, “and you were right: I really like this.”


	22. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert had had a long day at work. Jimmy had gotten on his nerves more than usual about some contract that Robert had apparently lost but had been on Jimmy’s desk all along.

He had looked forward to a quiet evening, maybe cuddling up on the couch with Aaron.

But when he got home Aaron was nowhere to be seen; he checked the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and even Liv’s room. He was at a loss until he heard some noise coming from the attic.

He got up there to see Aaron on the floor, sitting next to a box with what had to be childhood stuff; a teddy bear, an old picture frame, a flat ball.

Robert immediately saw that Aaron had been crying and he sat down next to him to wrap an arm around him.

“Bad memories?” he asked and Aaron sniffed. 

“Sort of, yeah, just a lot of stuff,” Aaron said. “Don’t mind me, though, you have comforted me enough through all this heavy crap. I can’t expect you to always be strong for me.”

Robert shook his head, pulled him closer and pressed a kiss against his temple. “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”


	23. “I’ll wait.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was an early Sunday morning. Aaron and Robert were cuddled up in bed after a very nice round of good morning sex. They had laid like that for a while and then they started whispering about everything and nothing.

“Did you like having Emma around?” Aaron asked. They had spent the previous day with Adam and Vic’s little daughter.

“Yeah,” Robert said, “she is very cute, obviously takes after the Sugden side.”

Aaron laughed and pressed a kiss to Robert’s shoulder. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“With good reason,” Robert grinned.

“Would you like having one, a kid?” Aaron asked. And even though it was said casually Robert could see that this was serious.

He stiffened and pressed his lips together. He had thought about it, yes, one day, maybe, having a kid with Aaron.

“Maybe,” he said hesitantly, “One day…I just…I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet, that kind of responsibility…I could screw that kid up big time.”

Aaron shook his head slowly. “I don’t believe that. I think you’ll be a great dad.”

“One day maybe,” Robert said again, looking at Aaron, hoping he’d understand.

“I’ll wait,” Aaron said and leaned back over for a kiss.


	24. “Just because.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a headcanon from the awesome blog robron-headcanons on tumblr. Go check it out.

Nicola had put together a man-auction for a good cause and The Woolpack was packed with people. 

“Okay, next up we have the newest addition to the Dingle Clan, officially speaking. Give it up for Aaron,” Nicola introduced as Aaron joined her on the small stage. “I don’t want to be presumptuous, but this might be the time for our fine men in the audience to get a bit in.”

Robert just walked in the pub when Ross called out: “Finn wants to know what exactly you’re offering.”

Everyone laughed and Finn bit 10 pounds.

“20!” Robert called out.

“Don’t go up against him, mate,” Ross said.

Finn just grinned and bit 25.

Robert rolled his eyes and said “100!”

Finn shook his head and Nicola beamed. “Sold to the nice blonde in the back. Thank you for this generous donation. Word on the street has it you can have him for free every night, but whatever gets you going, right?”

As the pub erupted in laughter again Aaron walked off the stage to Robert.

“She got a point, you know? “ he said. “Why did you do that?”

Robert looked over to Finn and back to Aaron. “Just because.”


	25. “Look both ways.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was loosely inspired by a headcanon from the awesome blog robron-headcanons on tumblr. Go check it out.

Robert came home from work. It was dreadful because he knew Aaron wouldn’t be there. He and Liv went to see Liv’s mom and he couldn’t get off work.

He hung his coat on his hook when he saw a post-it right next to it.

“Welcome home.”

Robert smiled and walked to the couch. He grabbed the remote and felt another post-it.

He shook his head as he read: “Power is all yours, enjoy the Dragon Den, my smart entrepreneur.”

After Dragon Den was over Robert decided to head for bed. It was still early, but the house was just too quiet and empty to stay up any longer.

He went to the bathroom where he found another post-it on the mirror.

“Stop fretting, you look good.” Under that he could see Liv’s handwriting: “No, you don’t.” Robert laughed when he saw that Aaron had written again: “Yes, he does. Stop it.”

When he went to bed he found a post it on his pillow: “Look both ways.”

He was confused but then he turned the pillow over and found Aaron’s shirt he slept in the past week, on it a post-it: “I took yours, you take mine. Miss you.”


	26. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“You always do this!” Aaron yelled.

“You always say always when it is not remotely true! Once! I did this once before!” Robert yelled back.

“Oh, right, I forgot you are Mister I keep track of everything Sugden! My bad! Once before is enough to not do it again!” Aaron countered.

“I do not keep track of everything, you just have to have a go with facts that are not valid!” Robert shot back.

“You are out of your mind, I…” Aaron started, but in that moment Liv came back and they both fell silent.

“You two still fighting?” she asked.

“No,” they both said through gritted teeth.

“Right,” Liv said, looking from one to the other. “I just think you two are idiots. Why do you care if Robert accidentally washed your hoodie the wrong way? At least he /was/ doing the laundry and you have that hoodie about three times anyway. You two just like fighting so much you go off about anything.”

She shook her head and left the two dumbfounded.

“She got a point,” Aaron said sheepishly.

“Yeah,” Robert said and stepped up to Aaron, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”


	27. “Try some.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Uh, what smells so good?” Robert asked entering the kitchen. 

Seeing Aaron by the stove he added: “No take out?” 

A couple days ago Robert had complained about their not so varied eating habits. They both didn’t really like to cook and to be honest, they rather did something else with their time, but Robert did have a point. They’d been eating a lot of Chinese lately. 

Aaron turned around and looked at Robert with a small smile. He shrugged and said: “Yeah, well, I figured I got time today and you did say you miss something home cooked.”

Robert’s smile grew and he got to Aaron in a few big steps. He cupped his face and kissed him softly.

Aaron looked surprised; this was not their usual quick hello peck.

“Thank you,” Robert said and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist pulling him closer.

“Don’t thank me before you’ve eaten it,” Aaron said but Robert shook his head.

“No, not that…thanks for listening and doing this,” Robert specified.

Aaron smiled, gave him a peck and then wriggled his way out of his embrace.

He grabbed a spoon of sauce and held it in front of Robert’s mouth.

“Try some.”


	28. “Drive safely.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Robert,” Aaron whispered and kissed his ear, then his jaw. “Wake up.”

“Mhmmm,” Robert hummed, “Saturday…sleeping in….”

“I need to borrow your car,” Aaron said in the sweetest voice possible.

Aaron knew Robert was very picky with his car. He basically treated it like his own child. Aaron had never asked to drive, because he knew the answer.

“Why?” Robert asked.

“Because mine is in the shop, remember? And Liv just called, she had a fight with Gabby and wants to come home now and Bernice isn’t home and Chrissie can’t drive her. I mean, if you don’t want me to drive, I guess you could go and pick her up. Say hi to Chrissie for me,” Aaron said. It wasn’t fair and he knew it, but he just wanted to go and get Liv quickly.

Robert groaned. “That’s not nice.”

He sat up and grabbed his keys out of his pants pocket from the floor. He handed them to Aaron.

“I would have given it to you without the Chrissie threat,” Robert said and laid back down.

“Better safe than sorry,” Aaron grinned and leaned over him to give him a kiss.

“Drive safely,” Robert said with a smile.


	29. “Well, what do you want to do?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron landed a very good first punch. Andy went down.

Chrissie shrieked: “Get off him! Leave him alone, you animal!”

Aaron didn’t hear any of it, all he focused on was Andy.

“What the hell is going on?” Andy asked, holding his nose.

“You little coward!” hissed Aaron. “You little scum. You think you’re getting by with every little, despicable thing you do! Letting others do the dirty work for you….”

Aaron swung back again to land another punch but somebody held his arm and pulled him back up.

“Leave it, Aaron,” Robert said softly.

Aaron paused, his face still angry, pointing at Andy: “He wanted you dead, he arranged to have you killed!”

“You did what?” Chrissie asked shocked and turned to Andy.

But Robert didn’t care. He had his hands on Aaron’s shoulders and looked straight at him.

“Hey, listen to me. It’s over, it’s done. They leave us alone, we leave them alone, okay?”

Aaron was still angry, he looked back to Andy, still on the ground, and saw Chrissie walking away from him. He looked back to Robert and his face softened.

He got lucky, he thought, and nodded.

“Well, what do you want to do?”


	30. “One more chapter.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“’’I believe you,’ Tyrion said, but what he thought was, And who will go find you? He shivered.’ And that is the end of the chapter and the end of tonight’s reading,” Robert said.

“What?” Aaron asked. “You can’t end there.”

They were snuggled up in bed and Robert was reading Game of Thrones to him, a habit they had picked up ever since Liv had gotten Robert the first book for his birthday.

“But it’s late and we both have to get up early tomorrow,” Robert tried to reason.

“Well, at least tell me who the next chapter is about,” Aaron said.

“Arya,” Robert sighed, because he knew what would happen next.

“Arya?! She is my favorite, come on, Robert, please, just one more chapter,” Aaron pleaded with him. “I swear, I won’t beg for another.”

Robert thought it was sweet, but he did have an important meeting in the morning. “How about I just play the audio book for you, hm? You can fall asleep to that, right?”

“No,” Aaron said and pouted. “I like listening to /your/ voice.”

Robert shook his head, but couldn’t hide the smile.

“Oh, you charmer,” he said, “okay, then. One more chapter.”


	31. “Don’t worry about me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert came in the kitchen, expecting to find Aaron there and Liv gone, but it was the other way around.

“Morning,” he said, “where’s Aaron?”

“Running,” Liv said, “left half an hour ago.”

“Again?” Robert asked worried.

“Yeah,” Liv said, “he wants to get back in shape.”

“Mhm,” Robert said but his mind was already replaying the last weeks, trying to find something that could have made Aaron anxious again. He came up empty. But it could have been anything: a dream, something someone said or just a little gesture that reminded him of something.

Liv left, knowing he was not listening to her anymore anyway.

20 minutes later Aaron came back and Robert jumped off his chair to greet him at the door.

“You alright?” he asked and Aaron looked at him confused.

“Yeah,” he said and kicked off his shoes. “Need a shower, though.”

“No,” Robert said, “I mean, is something bothering you?”

Aaron looked at him and then he got it. Robert was worried he was back in self-construct mode. His face softened and he placed a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’m fine, promise, just want to do some exercise,” Aaron explained. “Don’t worry about me.”


	32. “It looks good on you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert came home and found Aaron in their bedroom. He was standing before their closet and there were piles of clothes on the bed.

“What’s going on?” Robert asked.

“Clearing out my clothes,” Aaron said and gestured towards the piles while listing them off. “That one is ‘keep’, that one is ‘maybe’ and that one is ‘gone’.”

Robert looked at the piles. He was mostly alright with his choices, but then he looked at the ‘gone’ pile and gasped.

“No,” he said and pulled out a light blue sweater. “You can’t throw that out.”

“What?” Aaron asked, turning around. “Oh, that one. Yeah, I can, it’s too light.”

“But it brings out your eyes,” Robert said.

“So?” Aaron asked. “Maybe I don’t want my eyes to be out.”

“Why not?” Robert asked with a grin, “every other part of your body is.”

“Haha,” Aaron said with a tone that showed he didn’t find it funny at all. “Fine, give me one good reason.”

Robert picked it up and held it against Aaron, like you do when you try to see if something fits. 

He gave him a soft kiss and his best puppy dog eyes. 

“It looks good on you.”


	33. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Robert?” Aaron called out when he got home. “Where are you?”

“Kitchen!” Robert called back.

Aaron came into the kitchen with one hand behind his back. He stepped up to Robert, smiled and gave him a small peck hello.

“How was your day?” Robert asked.

“It was alright, yours?” Aaron answered.

“Exhausting,” Robert said, “I’m glad to be home.”

“I have something for you that might lighten your mood,” Aaron said. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

“Really?” Robert asked, “aren’t we a bit too old for that?”

“Robert!” Aaron said in the tone that would not take no for an answer.

So Robert did as he was told and Aaron placed the gift in his hands.

“Now open your eyes again,” Aaron said.

Robert opened his eyes and his face lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw the new Taylor Swift CD in his hands.

“Wow, awesome,” he said, but then quickly recovered. “I mean, that is nice, I guess.”

Aaron laughed. “You only mentioned it like ten times that her new CD is being released today.”

Robert smiled and shrugged his shoulder. He pulled Aaron closer and gave him a proper thank you kiss.


	34. “That’s okay, I bought two.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron 3:14 pm:  
How's your day going? Adam is doing my head in. Are you free tonight to do something?

Robert 3:20 pm:  
Same here, but Nicola instead of Adam. Don’t know when I’ll be off yet, but I could pick you up?

Aaron 3:34 pm:  
Alright, text me when you’re on your way.

\---

Robert 6:13 pm:  
Can be on my way in five minutes. Any idea what you wanna do?

Aaron 6:15 pm:  
Eat somewhere? I’m craving sugar, though.

Robert 6:18 pm:  
Am I not sweet enough for you? ;-) I’ll think of something, be there in a bit.

Aaron 6:21 pm:  
You’re so full of yourself. See you then.

Aaron heard Robert’s car pull up and left the porta cabin. He got in the car and kissed Robert hello.

“Hey,” Robert said. “Here, I got you something.”

Robert handed him a small, brown bag.

“What’s that?” Aaron asked, but already looked in it.

“Alright, a donut! You’re the best,” Aaron said.

Robert just grinned and drove off. After five minutes Aaron crumbled the bag and sighed.

“That was too good,” Aaron said. “Not enough, though.”

Robert smiled and gestured towards the back seat.

“That’s okay, I bought two.”


	35. “After you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was breakfast time and Aaron, Robert and Liv were all seated together around the kitchen table. Aaron was slurping his cereal again. Robert scoffed and shook his head.

Liv laughed. “I can’t believe that after all the time you two are together you are still not used to his bad table manners.”

Robert shook his head. “I am not giving up hope that he will learn some manners eventually.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Aaron huffed.

“Oh, come on,” Robert said placating, “you know how I feel about this.”

Aaron scoffed, but nodded. “Yeah, well, you talk like I don’t have any manners at all.”

Liv laughed again. “Because it’s true. Anyway, I am off, don’t fight you two.”

Robert watched her go and got up to start clearing the table.

“We’re not fighting, right?” he asked.

“No,” Aaron said. “Besides I do have manners.”

“Of course you do,” Robert said teasingly, “just let them come out every now and then, yeah?”

20 minutes later they were both ready to leave and go to work. 

Aaron opened the front door and waited for Robert.

Robert looked at him questioningly.

Aaron grinned and said: “After you.”

“Such a gentleman,” Robert laughed.


	36. “We’ll figure it out.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

The call came right after dinner. 

Five little words had Aaron going crazy.

“Your son is coming now.”

Aaron ran up the stairs and back down the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks and ran back up.

When he came back down Robert had his jacket on and his keys in hand. Something about Aaron going wild made him that much calmer.

“What are you doing?” Aaron yelled at him, “We need to go.”

But he stopped again and stared at Robert with big eyes.

“We’re gonna be dads, Robert. Who in their right mind would give their kid to us? We can’t raise a baby. We can’t take care of him. I’ll drop him or give him the wrong food or I don’t look at him for a second and he falls off somewhere. You think the changing table we got is too high? What do we do when he gets a fever? We haven’t read anything about that. We haven’t read enough, Robert!”

Robert stepped up to Aaron and put his arms around him, pulled him closer and held him tight.

“We’ll figure it out,” he said softly in his ear and felt Aaron’s breathing slowing down.


	37. “Can I kiss you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Can I get you anything else?” Robert asked after he made sure that Aaron was comfortable.

Aaron had been released from the hospital yesterday. Robert had taken time off work to take care of him. He just helped him down from their bed to the couch so Aaron could see more “than these damn four walls.”

“I’m fine, Robert,” Aaron said with a soft smile. “Stop fretting and sit down.”

Even though Aaron had patted on the spot next to his legs Robert still asked: “Can I sit here?”

Aaron nodded and Robert sat down. “Can I bring you another blanket or pillow? This doesn’t look enough. ”

“13,” Aaron said.

“13 pillows?” Robert asked surprised.

“No,” Aaron said, “that was the 13th ‘Can I’ question you asked today. I am giving you a ‘Can I’ ban. I am fine, Robert, you are taking great care of me and I will ask you if I need anything.”

“Only if you promise to ask for real,” Robert said.

“I promise,” Aaron said.

He gestured for him to come closer and Robert leaned over.

Aaron reached for his collar and pulled him down. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked with a grin.


	38. “I like your laugh.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Aaron! It’s your turn! Pay attention!” Liv exclaimed and kicked him under the table. Chas laughed and Diane snickered.

They were having a game night. Chas, Diane, Vic, Adam, Robert and Aaron all got together to play some card game named Durak that Aaron did not really get.

“So who am I targeting now?” Aaron asked.

“Adam!” everyone yelled in unison.

“Oh, right,” Aaron said and played a card.

Adam beat him effortlessly and it was Adam’s turn to target Chas. Chas lost the round and Adam laughed.

“You Dingles are so easy,” he said. “You don’t pay attention at all.”

Aaron and Chas laughed and shrugged their shoulders. Robert looked at Aaron and smiled.

“Robert,” Vic said and nudged him. “You’re turn!”

“Oh, right,” he said and turned his attention back to the game, targeting Diane.

“Careful, pet,” Diane said, “I love this lot, but don’t turn into a Dingle.”

“He could do a lot worse,” Chas said immediately.

Aaron laughed again and looked at Robert, winking at him.

Robert just stared at him and Aaron nudged him.

“What?” he asked silently.

Robert shrugged his shoulder and leaned over so only Aaron could hear him.

“I like your laugh.”


	39. “I made this for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“I really have to go now,” Aaron said and got up from the breakfast table.

“I’ll walk you to the car,” Robert said.

“Jeez,” Liv said, but grinned. “He is only going away for two nights, it’s not like he’s going to war.”

“Yeah? Well, you imagine living without your phone for two days and then we talk again,” Robert said.

Aaron just grinned and hugged Liv quickly. “Be good.”

“Always am,” she grinned and Robert and Aaron walked out.

Aaron put his bag in the trunk and leaned against the car, tilting his head a bit and looking at Robert.

“You two are gonna be fine, right?” Aaron asked.

“’Course we will,” Robert said. “Just gonna miss you.”

“Come here,” he said and Robert stepped up, Aaron reached for his belt loops and pulled him closer, kissing him gently.

“You’re gonna miss me?” Robert asked with a smile.

Aaron grinned. “I really can’t promise that.”

Robert pulled an mp3 player out of his pocket and handed it to Aaron.

“I made this for you. Just some songs for the ride… or for when you do miss me.”

“Soft lad,” Aaron said with a smile and pulled him back in.


	40. “Don’t cry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @trashmouthsugden who got me on the Aaron-Sugden-train and to my awesome telegram group of people, who encouraged me to write this.

“So everything is settled?” Aaron asked as he sat down next to Robert on the couch.

“Yes, everything is set for the big day,” Robert said, beaming.

“So everything except one thing that I wanted to talk to you about,” Aaron said, “Last names.”

“Oh?” Robert said. “I figured it was a given that you’d want to stay a Dingle. Given you don’t have it that long to begin with.”

“True,” Aaron said, “but I did some thinking and I want to become a Sugden.”

“What?” Robert asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I mean, sure, the Dingles are my family by blood, but you are my family by choice. To me that is more important. And I know how much it means to you to be a Sugden, I would never ask you to change that. But I do want to have the same name as you. I want us to be a proper family. I mean, only if you want of course, but Aaron Sugden does have a nice ring to it, right?”  
Robert bit his lip and Aaron could see the tears forming in his eyes.

“Hey, hey,” he said, scooting closer, hugging him. “Don’t cry.”


	41. “Go back to sleep.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert woke up to the cries of their son. Aaron stirred next to him.

“I got him,” Robert said and got up.

Aaron grumbled something appreciative and Robert made his way over to his room.

Aaron blinked and saw the clock on the nightstand: 4.07 a.m.

If he would have been more awake he would have probably felt guilty that he had not been up once this night; that Robert had taken care of every single cry.

But he was tired and so he just fell back asleep. When he woke up again it was 6:30 and the spot next to him empty.

He got up and walked over to their son’s room. He saw Robert in the rocking chair next to the crib. Their son was cradled up against his chest, sleeping like an angel.

Aaron’s heart went out to them and he couldn’t believe how he ever got so lucky.

He walked over to them and kissed the baby’s head first before he gently kissed Robert’s lips. The baby stirred again and Aaron lifted him off of Robert.

“Thank you so much for handling the night, but I got him now,” he said softly. “Go back to sleep.”


	42. “Is this okay?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was the night after the verdict. Aaron and Robert were up in Aaron’s room. Robert was about to stay the night for the first time. He had asked carefully if Aaron wanted him to go and he had huffed something about a spare toothbrush. Robert had smiled and that was that.

Aaron was already in bed and Robert was getting rid of his pants and then his shirt. Aaron watched him undress and Robert interpreted his looks the wrong way.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said.

“What about?” Aaron asked.

“For taking off my shirt, you said to take things slow.”

Aaron barked out a laugh. “I’m not gonna jump you just because I see your chest, you are not that irresistible.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Robert said and grinned.

“Thanks,” Aaron said silently after a while, “for being considerate.”

“’Course,” Robert said and climbed in bed next to him.

Even though the bed was small they were not touching.

Robert carefully rolled on his side, his front against Aaron’s back, and wrapped an arm around him.

Aaron tensed up, but Robert didn’t flinch back.

“Is this okay?”

He didn’t get an answer, but he felt Aaron relax.


	43. “I picked these for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this silliness. It just happened.

“I picked these for you,” Aaron said when Robert finally came in the kitchen. He looked immensely proud and gestured towards a bowl of berries next to Robert’s usual bowl of yoghurt.

“You picked these for me?” Robert asked surprised and slightly suspicious.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, “there are these bushes behind the porta cabin and I know how much you like fruit in your yoghurt, so I picked these for you.”

“What kind of berries are these?” Robert asked.

“I looked them up,” Aaron said, “ they are good berries, no matter that I can’t remember the name.”

“They look like pokeberries,” Robert said.

Aaron sighed. “I was trying to do a nice thing here.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I just don’t want to end up in a hospital, because you looked up the wrong berry,” Robert said apologetic.

“Tell you what,” Aaron said, “I try them, you wait ten minutes, when I’m still alive you can eat them.”

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Robert smirked, but shook his head. “No, I can’t risk that. Why don’t we let Chas try them first?”

Aaron nudged him. “You’re impossible.”

“I know,” Robert said and poured the berries in his yoghurt.


	44. “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert and Aaron were enjoying some TV when the phone rang. Aaron answered and Robert could tell immediately that something was wrong. Aaron’s face fell and he was staring into nothingness.

“Okay,” he just said. “Okay.”

He hung up and without another word he went to put on his jacket, collected his wallet and keys, almost stoically.

Robert got up and stepped in his way.

“What’s going on?” he asked, but Aaron shook his head and walked to the door.

“Is it Liv? Is she hurt?” Robert asked, feeling a sudden wave of panic.

“Mum,” Aaron said, “accident… hospital.”

Robert followed him outside to the car where Aaron had trouble putting the key in the door.

Robert took they key away from him.

Aaron shook his head. 

“No, I have to go. Give me the keys. I have to go now.”

Robert shook his head and unlocked the door.

“You get in the car on the passenger seat,” he said.

Aaron looked at him. “But you don’t care about Chas.”

“First of all that is not true,” Robert answered, “and second of all I care about you. So please just get in the car. I’ll drive you to the hospital.”


	45. “What do you want to watch?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron has been looking forward to tonight for a while. It was the night of the finale of Ninja Warriors. He knew Robert didn’t like the show and so he was glad that he wouldn’t be home until late, because he had a business dinner out in Hotton.

He got a couple pints and his favorite sweets and was ready to be as lazy as can be while watching people doing crazy athletic things.

He was maybe ten minutes into the show when the front door clicked. Seconds later Robert appeared.

He grumbled a greeting and went straight to the kitchen to get a beer. He plopped down on the couch next to Aaron and sighed.

“Remind me to not kill Jimmy tomorrow. I would really like it if he could just be a bit more organized for once. You know that dinner? It is tomorrow, not today. So I just drove out to Hotton for nothing,” Robert rumbled on.

Aaron sighed. He looked from the warriors on TV to his boyfriend on the couch. He looked stressed and annoyed and Aaron sighed.

Aaron wrapped an arm around him and handed him the remote. “What do you want to watch?”


	46. “You can go first.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“What exactly did she say?” Aaron asked again while he was driving.

“She said, that he is fine, two arms, all fingers, just a bit small, which is no surprise, seeing he came 6 weeks early,” Robert answered again. “He’ll be totally fine, Aaron, she assured me.”

“I have to see him,” Aaron said, “I don’t believe it until I actually see him. I’m still mad we missed him being born.”

Robert put his hand on his thigh to calm him down. “We’ll see him in a bit if you slow down and we actually make it.”

They made it to the hospital and were met by a nurse.

“The Sugdens?” she asked and they nodded. “Come with me.”

They stopped in front of the NICU and she turned back to them.

“I’m afraid I can only allow one at a time,” she said.

Aaron immediately looked at Robert. “You go,” he said.

But Robert knew Aaron, knew that he needed to see him. Robert believed the doctors, he believed that their son would pull through, would be healthy and wonderful. But Aaron needed to see him, to hear him breath.

“No,” Robert said with determination, “you can go first.”


	47. “Did you get my letter?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Dear Robert,

that sounds formal, doesn’t it? Anyway, I am writing this letter, because I’m not good with saying words and someone suggested writing.

It has been 3 years since you said you want me to be able to rely on you. And I just wanted to say, thank you for everything since then. I know, we didn’t exactly take the easy road, we never did, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.

To be able to rely on you is something we both had to learn and I think we managed pretty well. I just wanted to say thank you for not giving up on me even when I was stubborn and unreasonable. Thank you for sticking by me and for giving me a reason to not give up, not only on you but on other things, too. 

So I am not sure this is better than me mumbling something like a thank you, but here it is.

Here is to a lot of more years to come. See you tonight,

Aaron

 

Robert 09:12 am:  
What time tonight?

Aaron 09:17 am:  
Around 7? Did you get my letter?

Robert 09:21 am:  
Yeah, you’ll get my answer tonight ;) :-*


	48. "I’ll do it for you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Aaron, are you ready?” Robert asked as he entered their bedroom.

“No,” Aaron grumbled.

“Liv is waiting for you downstairs,” Robert said. “She would never say so but she is extremely nervous. She just told me she wants to redo her hair. Never mind that she just spent 2 hours getting ready.”

“Well,” Aaron said, fumbling with his tie, obviously not able to get it done, “you only get married once, theoretically.”

“Yeah,” Robert laughed, “theoretically.”

He stepped up behind Aaron and looked at him through the mirror.

“Are you nervous?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron grumbled again and undid his tie. “This tie not working at all, something is very wrong with it.”

“You are nervous,” Robert said softly and reached around him. “Leave it.”

Aaron dropped his hand and Robert grabbed the tie.

“I’ll do it for you,” he said and did his tie with a few trained movements.

“There,” he said when he was done, “you look great.”

Aaron turned around and looked at Robert. “Thank you,” he said and gave him a kiss.

“Aaron! Robert!” Liv called out from downstairs. “Come on, we have to go now!”

“Come on,” Robert said, “let’s go get our Liv hitched.”


	49. “Call me when you get home.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron had a business seminar in Leeds, Monday till Wednesday. Robert had suggested to drive there together on Friday already and spent the weekend.

It had been a great weekend, with lots of time spent in bed, but also just enjoying having time to themselves.

But now it was Sunday afternoon and it was time for Robert to drive back home.

They laid in bed, just having had a last round of sex.

“I should take a shower before I go,” Robert said.

“Or you could take a shower when you get home and stay 15 minutes longer,” Aaron suggested with a grin.

“Aww, you’re cute when you’re clingy,” Robert teased.

Aaron pouted and Robert kissed the pout right off his lips.

“I have to go now,” he sighed against his lips. “or at least get dressed.”

Aaron pouted again.

Robert gave him a quick peck and got up. He got dressed and collected his things.

He sat back down at the edge of the bed and Aaron sat up.

“See you in three days,” Robert said.

Aaron leaned forward and kissed him goodbye.

“Call me when you get home,” he said and Robert smiled and just kissed him again.


	50. “I think you’re beautiful.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe I am already half way through this. I wanna thank all of you for your kudos and comments. They mean so much to me and I am so happy this is being enjoyed by you guys. Please continue to comment and let me know what you think!

“Hey, what are you doing?” Aaron asked when he found Robert on their bed.

“Just looking at pictures,” Robert said.

Aaron grabbed a picture, looked at it and laughed. “I look hideous.”

Robert looked at the picture, Liv and Aaron on a blanket, arm in arm.

“No, you don’t,” Robert said, “you two look very much at peace.”

Aaron picked up quite a few pictures and with every single one he said how hideous he looked.

Robert had stopped saying anything against it.

Two days later when Aaron came home from work and walked to their bedroom he stopped dead in his tracks at the door. There were pictures pinned all over the walls, and every single one of them showed Aaron with different people from his life.

He sat down at the bed and saw a picture on the pillow. It showed him and Robert. Aaron was looking at something outside of the frame but Robert was looking at him. The look on his face was something else, like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

Aaron was touched and turned the picture around.

On the backside of it he saw Robert’s handwriting: “I think you’re beautiful.”


	51. “Are you sure?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

They had started to talk about getting their own place. Even though Aaron knew that Robert was still hesitant he had pushed the issue. He had started to bring brochures home and after a while they had decided on a flat they wanted to rent. And even though Aaron knew Robert was hesitant, he had disregarded his concerns, wanting to finally get out of the Pub.

On their way to sign the papers they had passed Nicola and Jimmy. They were fighting and he heard Jimmy yell: “I do everything for you and it still isn’t enough? It always has to be what you want, how you want it and when you want it, right?”

Aaron didn’t hear Nicola’s answer but it made him think. Was he like that? Should he have thought about Robert more. Was he pushing this?

Before they went inside Aaron stopped Robert. 

“Robert, wait,” he said softly. “Listen, I know I’ve been pushing this and I know you have your reservations and I am sorry. We should have talked about this more. And I promise I won’t be mad if you answer this honestly. So, about this getting our own place thing: Are you sure?”


	52. “Have fun.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It wasn’t an easy day for Robert. He had a fight with Vic this morning about Andy, once again, a business deal that he thought was safe fell through and to top it all off he had not seen Aaron this morning. With not really seeing him last night, either, except you count him slipping in bed next to a sleeping Aaron, it has been too long for his taste.

So instead of doing paperwork like he had promised Nicola he would he organized a nice night out for him and Aaron; dinner at a restaurant he knew Aaron liked, a movie and then maybe he could get Liv to stay at Gabby’s tonight.

He was at home, waiting for Aaron to come so he could surprise him with the date he had planned. 

But then Aaron called.

“Hey, Robert, can you make dinner for Liv tonight?”

“Why?” Robert asked. “Are you not coming home?”

“No, Adam has planned this mate-night-out. We haven’t really spent any time together lately. I think it’s good, you know? Talking, a couple pints, stuff like that.”

“Oh,” Robert said, but then pulled himself together, knowing how important Adam was for Aaron. “Okay. Have fun.”


	53. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was Robert’s birthday and even though he pretended like he didn’t care Aaron wanted to do something special for him. 

He had organized a night away in a nice hotel, with dinner in the room, fancy breakfast in the morning and if he was up for it the hotel had a pool they could take a swim in.

Aaron had driven him to the hotel without really telling him where they would be going. When they arrived he did tell him and Robert’s face lit up.

“Thank you,” he said once they got to their room, “best birthday ever.”

“We haven’t even done anything yet,” Aaron laughed and pulled him closer. “But I promise you today and tonight is gonna be all about you.”

“Tease,” Robert laughed and was just about to pull Aaron to the bed when there was a knock.

“Ah, dinner,” Aaron grinned and let the boy in who pushed a nicely set table in the middle of the room and left.

“Ah, we need candles and I want some fancy wine from the minibar,” Robert said and started to move.

Aaron pushed him gently but surely down on his chair.

“Sit down, I’ll get it.”


	54. “I made reservations.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“You don’t understand,” Robert heard Aaron say when he entered the pub. Aaron was sitting at the table by the door with Adam.

“I really don’t,” Adam said exhausted, “what’s the big deal about watching it after midnight? Why can’t you just watch it later?” 

“Hi,” Robert greeted and Adam bounced up.

“Oh thank god, you sit down and deal with this,” Adam said and was off to sit at the bar.

“What’s going on?” Robert asked as he sat down.

“I wanna go to the midnight opening of the new Star Wars but it’s sold out, of course,” Aaron explained.

“Hm,” Robert said, “I know it sucks, but maybe we can do something else instead? Take your mind off it and then we go when there are tickets available?”

“I guess,” Aaron grumbled.

So Robert and Aaron went out to dinner on the night of the midnight opening. 

“Where are you going? This is not the direction home?” Aaron asked afterwards in the car.

“It’s not?” Robert asked with a grin and parked the car in front of the cinema.

Aaron looked at him with big eyes as Robert pulled two tickets out of his jacket.

“I made reservations.”


	55. “I don’t mind.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“I don’t mind,” Liv said.

“Seriously? I ask you what you think of Robert and that is your answer?” Aaron asked surprised.

“Well,” Liv said, “he says it a lot and he gets that soft tone and he tilts his head. Only with you, though, of course.”

Aaron just hummed and Liv left him to it.

She was right, though, he thought. Whenever he asks him to do anything he always doesn’t mind. Even the things Aaron knows he hates, like watching a show only Aaron likes, like picking Liv up from Home Farm, like having dinner with the Dingles. 

Sometimes, Aaron thought, he forgets how good he has it, how considerate Robert is now. 

In that moment Robert came home.

“Listen,” he said, “I’m not home for dinner tonight. Diane insisted on having the family together, Andy is coming, supposedly with Chrissie. I got you out of it, though, I know how much you hate to play nice.”

Normally Aaron would have thanked him, maybe made a joke about offering to sext him, but he would have been eager to stay home.

But this time he shook his head and pulled Robert closer.

“I’m coming with you,” he said softly, tilting his head. “I don’t mind.”


	56. “It brings out your eyes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert got to the scrapyard later than Aaron today. When he got in the porta cabin he saw that it was packed. Aaron, Adam and Nicola were all in there.

“Hey,” he greeted and everybody just nodded shortly.

He moved to Aaron’s desk. He was sitting over some papers, squinting his eyes.

“Hey,” he said again, softer this time. “You forgot something at home. Conveniently.”

He placed the etui with Aaron’s new glasses in front of him. At his last checkup it was discovered that Aaron needed reading glasses. Apart from home he did not like to wear them at all.

“I am not wearing them,” he said. “They look ridiculous and I can read just fine.”

By now Nicola and Adam had looked up and were clearly listening.

“You do not look ridiculous,” Robert said, “and you had headaches before you started wearing them and you know it.”

“Not here,” Aaron mumbled.

Robert grabbed the glasses out of the etui and gently put them on Aaron’s nose.

“See,” he said, “they look great on you. The frame suits you. It brings out your eyes.”

Adam and Nicola awwed simultaneously and Aaron blushed.

“Alright, alright,” he said. “I’ll wear them.”


	57. “There is enough room for both of us.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Hi, we booked two rooms, one double, one single, under the name Sugden,” Robert greeted the receptionist.

“Oh, I am afraid there has been a mix up, we only have one room with two single beds for you,” the receptionist said.

“What?” Aaron and Liv piped up behind them.

Robert shook his head. “Could you check again? I organized this holiday perfectly, I checked in twice if the reservations were made.”

But it was no use, ten minutes later Aaron, Robert and Liv stood in their room. Two beds, one couch.

“Well, I guess I’ll take the couch then,” Robert said. 

“No,” Aaron said, “you are too tall.”

“I screwed this up,” Robert said, “I am taking the couch. I wanted this to be perfect. Tomorrow I’ll be looking into getting another hotel. I’ll make it work.”

“Hm, okay then,” Aaron said, already thinking how he could make it up to him.

When it was time to go to bed Liv put in her earphones and turned her back to them.

Robert turned around on the couch but it was impossible to find a good position.

“Robert,” Aaron whispered. “Get over here. There is enough room for both of us.”


	58. “You don’t have to say anything.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“So?” Robert asked. “How’d you like our first day of living together?”

“Got nothing to complain about,” Aaron said and rested his head on Robert’s chest.

“Glad to hear it,” Robert said. His hand went up to Aaron’s hair and started playing with it.

“I am so happy,” Robert said sincerely. “I know I wasn’t sure at first and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. And now I really don’t know what I was thinking, because I truly believe we can get through anything together. I know we have a long way to go, still, well I have, mostly, but I am more than willing to put in the work. And I want you to know that there is nowhere else I’d rather be than right here. And I know I am being annoyingly sappy right now, but it needs to be said. Because you are it for me, Aaron. And no matter what happens, how many more times I screw up and you are gonna be mad at me, I want you to know that.”

Aaron bit his lip, opened and closed his mouth, clearly at a loss.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Robert said softly.


	59. “Wow.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“No Robert yet?” Chas asked as Liv and Aaron entered the pub.

“Obviously not,” Aaron huffed.

“What’s with him?” Chas asked.

“Grumpy, because Robert didn’t say when he’ll be home today. He was a delight living with the past week, I’m telling you,” Liv answered.

Chas grinned and placed a pint in front of Aaron.

Aaron took it and ordered two cheeseburgers as him and Liv sat down at a table.

“You know you’re acting like a lovesick teenager?” Liv teased.

“Am not,” Aaron huffed. “Just miss him.”

Aaron was sitting with the back to the door and therefore could not see what Liv was smiling about.

A second later he was turned around and had lips on his. He kissed back immediately, hand flying up, gripping Robert’s arms. And Robert was kissing him like they hadn’t seen each other a year, instead of a week. 

He pulled back and Aaron had the biggest smile on his face.

“Wow,” Aaron just said, his eyes not leaving Robert’s, not caring about anybody else in the pub for once.

“Get a room,” Liv said with a grin.

“Let’s,” Robert said and pulled Aaron up who still seemed at a loss for words.


	60. "Happy birthday."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a bit different than the other ones, because this one is set during the affair. I just watched the episodes around the 5th of January 2015 again and I realised that we didn't get an explanation between Aaron being mad at the garage and the great look between them shared in the pub, except that text.  
> So here is my attempt on filling that.
> 
> More than ever, please let me know what you think, because I am quite nervous about posting this.

“Kiss and make up” the text read and even though Aaron was still mad about he whole Lachlan situation he couldn’t help but reply.

They agreed to meet at the barn later and Aaron was able to get out of the celebrations his mum had put together in time.

Robert was standing outside the barn, which was odd, because it increased the risk of being seen.

“Kiss and make up?” Aaron asked teasingly.

“In a minute,” Robert said, “I just wanted to say, I really am sorry. And I do not think about myself all the time.”

He opened the barn and Aaron saw a piece of cake with an unlit candle and one small present.

“How do you know it’s my birthday?” Aaron asked surprised.

“Heard it here and there,” Robert said, like it was not a big deal.

Aaron unwrapped his present and Robert lit the candle.

“Thank you,” he said as he looked at the shirt, which was not black for once.

“Thought it suits you,” Robert said and gestured to the cake piece. “Make a wish.”

Aaron blew the candle out and Robert pulled him closer into a kiss.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered against his lips.


	61. “I’ll pick it up after work.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Hey,” Aaron said when Robert finally picked up after the tenth ring.

“Hey, sorry,” Robert said, sounding out of breath and in a hurry. “Is it important? Because I am quite possible in hell right now, working with clearly incompetent jerks all day long.”

“Well, I wanted to ask if you’d wanna meet for lunch at the pub, but I guess I can answer that one for myself.”

“So sorry, but there is no way, I have a million things to do…No, Nicola, this is not Mr. Falter….yes, I will call him in a second and I will pick the stupid package up myself…..sorry, Aaron, but I am swamped.”

“Okay, I see you tonight, don’t kill Nicola,” Aaron said.

“We’ll see,” Robert said and hung up.

Hours later Aaron send Robert a text: “Dinner tonight possible?”

Robert wrote back: “Sorry, have to make a dozen more phone calls and pick up this package in Hotten.”

“Does it have to be you who picks it up?”

“No, why?” 

“I’ll pick it up after work. One less thing for you to worry about and you could make it home earlier.”

“See, that’s why I’m with you and not Nicola! Thanks a ton!”


	62. “It can wait until tomorrow.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Aaron?” Robert called out when he came home. “Are you ready to go?”

But Aaron was nowhere to be seen. Robert looked everywhere and finally found him in Liv’s room.

“Hey,” he said softly, sitting down next to Aaron on the bed. “What’s going on?”

“She is really gone,” Aaron said, his voice breaking.

“Oh, Aaron,” Robert said and wrapped his arm around him. “She just moved down the street, you are still gonna see her all the time. She is 19, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron said. “But still…. it’ll be different…”

“Yeah, a lot more calm and quiet,” Robert said, trying to break the tension and really, Aaron managed a half smile.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I am being all mopey about nothing. We wanted to go out, I’ll be ready in ten.”

Aaron got up, but Robert held him back. 

“Aaron,” he said softly, “We can go visit Liv instead if you want.”

“No, you organized this, I know you’ve been planning, Mr. I can’t leave anything to chance,” Aaron said teasingly.

Robert smiled but shook his head. “It can wait until tomorrow.”

Aaron’s face split into a huge smile. “Thank you.”


	63. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Oh, what’s that?” Aaron asked as he grabbed a notebook out of one of Robert’s boxes.

They’ve been unpacking his stuff for the past hour now.

“What?” Robert said, looked up and then snatched it out of his hands very quickly. “Nothing.”

“Oh, now I‘m curious. Do you keep a diary?” Aaron asked.

“Sort of, not really,” Robert said. He hesitated. Contemplating showing it to Aaron.

“You swear you won’t get mad or tell anyone?” he asked.

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Aaron said softly.

Robert looked surprised. “You hate that saying.”

Aaron just raised his eyebrows.

Robert handed the notebook over and Aaron skimmed through it, his eyes widening.

It started a few days after Robert has come home from the hospital after his shooting.

They were short entries, but always about Aaron. Just little thoughts or something Aaron has said or something Robert wished he had said.

Aaron looked at him. “I don’t know if I find this adorable or creepy.”

“I just…I couldn’t talk to anybody about you…. and everything… so I just wrote it down to kind of clear my thoughts.”

“Adorable it is,” Aaron said and leaned over to give him a kiss.


	64. “It’s two sugars, right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again one set during the affair. It keeps growing on me...

“It’s two sugars, right?” Robert asked.

“What?” Aaron asked, sleepily, slowly sitting up in bed.

He saw Robert standing at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, carrying two mugs of coffee.

“Coffee,” Robert said, with a little smirk around his lips. “You drink it with two sugars, right?”

“Right,” Aaron said, sat up more and took the mug from Robert who was sitting down next to him. “how do you know that?”

It was the first night he stayed over. Here, at Home farm, in Robert’s bed, on Chrissie’s site. It had felt more than awkward yesterday and he had   
contemplated to go home more than once. But then Robert had kissed him and tugged at his shirt and smiled at him and once again Aaron couldn’t say no.

And now he was here, knowing how he drank his coffee and smiling at him again and Aaron felt so warm and fuzzy it took him a while to recognize it, because he couldn’t even remember the last time he felt like this.

“Because,” Robert said, eyes fixed on Aaron, radiating a warmth Aaron didn’t know he was craving, ”contrary to popular belief, sometimes I do care about stuff.”


	65. "I'll help you study."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Aaron, Liv, is it possible to have the house to myself tonight?” Robert asked at the breakfast table.

“Why? Your other boyfriend coming?” Liv asked with a smirk.

“No way,” Robert said, “I would never meet him here.”

Aaron shook his head. “Cheating jokes? Really?”

“Sorry, but we have this auditor coming in and I need to study for it.”

“Ah, always prepared,” Aaron said. “We can go out to eat and to the movies?”

“Sure,” Liv said.

At 6 Aaron came home from work and found Robert at the table, papers and folders splattered around him.

“I’m out of your hair in a second,” he said. “Just taking a quick shower.”

Robert groaned something and Aaron stopped.

“Not going well?” he asked.

“No, I can’t get these numbers in my head and I have to know them by heart.”

“These documents are a mess. Aren’t you the most organized person ever?”

“I am, but Jimmy is not,” Robert sighed.

“Listen, I am gonna go take a shower and then I’ll make you something to eat and nice cup of tea,” Aaron announced.

Robert looked at him questioningly. “Why? You’re going out.”

“No, I’ll stay home. I’ll help you study.”


	66. “Stay over.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was the night after the first day of the trial and Aaron has fled the pub. Everybody was getting on his nerves, especially Chas. He knew they all wanted his best and show their support, but he just needed to not be fussed over.

He walked the streets and he was surprised when he ended up in front of Vic and Adam’s place. He knocked at the door and Vic opened. Apparently she knew better why he ended up there than him.

“Hi Aaron, Robert’s in his room. Go on up.”

And he did. Before he could work out what to say he just knocked at his door and entered.

Robert looked at him surprised. 

“Hey, you alright?” he asked.

Aaron shook his head and Robert patted on the spot next to him.

Aaron plopped down and after a while he said. “I hate everyone fussing over me, like I’m gonna break any second. Just need a bit of quiet.”

Robert just nodded and after another while Aaron got up again.

“Better get home.”

But Robert held him back.

“Stay over. I take the couch, you stay here. I tell Vic and Adam, you’ll have your peace and quiet.”


	67. “I did the dishes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“I did the dishes,” Robert said and Chas started laughing.

“Really?” she asked, still shaking her head in laughter.

“Dead serious,” Robert said nodding.

“What’s so funny?” Aaron asked, coming into the room.

“I asked Robert what the least likely sentence to hear from you was and his answer was rather surprising,” Chas answered.

“I hope you weren’t inappropriate,” Aaron said and gave Robert the look.

“Oh no,” he said with a smirk. “We both know there is hardly anything you wouldn’t say on that front.”

“And that is my cue to leave,” Chas said and got up. She patted Aaron on the way out and said: “Just do the dishes every once in a while. It’s not gonna kill you.”

“I can’t believe that’s what you told her,” Aaron said.

“It’s true though, you do everything else, but never the dishes.”

A few days later Robert came home and was greeted by a grinning Aaron.

“What are you so happy about?” he asked.

“Come and see,” Aaron said and led him in the kitchen.

“There’s nothing here,” Robert said, “What am I looking at?”

Aaron stepped in front of him, looking very proud of himself. “I did the dishes.”


	68. “You didn’t have to ask.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Why not?” Robert heard Adam say and stopped outside the living room. “He’s not gonna get mad, mate. And even if he does, you two are due a break up. How long has it been without a fight? What’s wrong?”

He heard a shuffle and a nudge and had to grin at the thought of Aaron giving Adam one over the head.

“I’m serious though,” Aaron said. “Isn’t it petty for me to want him to call me boyfriend? I mean I don’t care usually, but in front of his colleagues? It’s my first time there and I don’t wanna be mistaking for his rodeo partner or something.”

Adam laughed. “It’s Robert, mate, he won’t say partner.”

“Yeah…,” Aaron started and Robert decided he heard enough.

A few hours later him and Aaron had dressed up and were at this business dinner of his.

When the first man walked up to them he felt Aaron tense.

“Hello, I’m Ken Adams, with the Phalange Company” he introduced himself.

“Robert Sugden, Home James,” he said, his hand on Aaron’s back, “and this is my boyfriend, Aaron Dingle.”

Aaron’s eyes widened and after Mr. Adams left Robert smiled.

“You didn’t have to ask.”


	69. “I bought you a ticket.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“That is the fourth time this week, Aaron! And it’s Thursday! First Chas, then Liv, then Adam, now Liv again. Someone else is always more important. We haven’t seen each other properly in ages!” Robert said frustrated. He was at work and Aaron was at home, so Aaron couldn’t see Robert rolling his eyes at the phone.

“I know that and I’m sorry,” Aaron said, “really. Tomorrow is all yours, I promise.”

“Yeah, right,” Robert said. “I heard that before. Well, I guess I’ll see you tonight at home then, maybe, if I’m not asleep by the time you two get home.”

“I really am sorry,” Aaron said again.

“It’s /your/ decision, Aaron. Bye.” Robert said and hung up.

Even though they both worked at the cabin the next day Robert barely spoke to Aaron and hardly recognized when he left early.

When Robert got home there were little notes leading him to their room. He went in and saw a blanket on the ground with Aaron and Chinese takeout on it.

“I bought you a ticket,” Aaron said, smiling.

“Eh?” Robert asked confused.

“To the Robert and Aaron show. Just you and I tonight, everybody else got kicked out.”


	70. "You're warm."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

It was a Friday night and Aaron and Robert were on the couch watching a movie. Robert felt Aaron looking at him time and time again. After a while Robert paused the movie and turned to Aaron.

“Are you okay? Is there something you wanna talk about?”

“Hm,” Aaron said and pulled at his sleeves, a sure sign he was hiding something.

“Hey, this is me,” Robert said softly. 

“I had a run in with Chrissie,” he said and Robert felt himself tense immediately. “And she said some things…”

“You better not believe a word that comes out of her mouth,” Robert interrupted him.

“I know that, but there was one thing... she heard me talking to Chas, kind of brushing her off… and Chrissie said it’s no wonder we fit so well together, I would be just as cold as you.”

Robert shook his head. “Listen to me, she has no clue, okay? She doesn’t know you at all, and she hardly knows me anymore. And you are the most caring person I know, you always put others first.”

Aaron bit his lip. “I’m not cold then?”

Robert shook his head, leaned over and kissed Aaron very softly. “You’re warm.”


	71. "No reason."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert came home just a tiny bit too late for the Halloween party in the pub.

When he entered the pub he saw that everybody was dressed up as Game of Thrones characters. And then he saw Aaron, dressed as Jon Snow, looking incredible.

“Did I miss something?” he asked Aaron.

“You like it? I sort of threw this together for you. Game of Thrones themed Halloween this year.”

“It’s awesome, but you do know my costume is Iron Man, right? Won’t exactly fit.”

“Come with me,” Aaron said and walked with him to the back room.

He gestured towards what looked like an armor but was obviously missing the top, next to it a wig.

“You are Khal Drogo,” Aaron announced.

“Ha, and the fact that this comes without a top is coincidence, right?” Robert asked amused.

“Absolutely not,” Aaron grinned and picked up a little package from the table. “And this is for you, too.”

Robert unwrapped the gift and saw a miniature Iron Throne.

“Aaron, this costs a fortune. It’s not my birthday. Why’d you do this?”

Aaron looked at him, his eyes softening, his lips curled in his Robert-smile and he shrugged his shoulders.

“No reason.”


	72. “I’ll meet you halfway.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“So, you do remember I’m coming home tomorrow, right?” Aaron asked, stretching out on his hotel bed, phone pressed between shoulder and ear.

“Of course,” Robert said. “I told Nicola I’m taking the next two days off so we can celebrate our reunion.”

Aaron laughed. “Reunion. Like I’ve been to war.”

“Well, you’ve been gone two weeks, that’s long enough for my taste. Haven’t you missed me at all?”

“Your need to hear this has not decreased at all has it?” Aaron asked with an amused tone.

“Not at all,” Robert said.

“I missed you. A lot. I don’t know how I have managed without you for so long. I wish we could see each other sooner. Satisfied?” Aaron said.

“Yes. Even though you could try and sound less rehearsed the next time,” Robert laughed.

Aaron laughed, too, but then fell silent and his voice turned soft.

“I really do…miss you…I mean.”

Robert sighed. “Me, too. So why not do it? You start driving, I start driving and then we book a hotel.”

“Really?” Aaron asked. “Isn’t that kind of…too cliché romantic for us?”

Robert laughed. “So what?”

“All right,” Aaron laughed. “See you tomorrow then.”

“I’ll meet you halfway.”


	73. "Take mine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Where is Robert” Liv asked after sitting down at the breakfast table.

“Getting ready,” Aaron said, pushing the cereal over to Liv.

He was busy making himself a nice bacon sandwich. He did it with much care, just exactly how he liked it, for his break later at work.

Robert came in the kitchen, looking ruffled, still buttoning up his shirt.

“I forgot this damn meeting,” he said instead of a greeting, grabbing a thermos and pouring coffee in it. “I thought it was at ten, but apparently it is at eight.”

“It’s 7:45,” Liv pointed out.

“Oh, really?” he asked sarcastically.

He grabbed a few files from the table and put them in his briefcase, grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet and headed over to Aaron.

“But we’re still on for dinner tonight, right?” he asked, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

“Sure, text me when you know what time you get off work. But you’re not gonna eat anything now?” Aaron asked.

“No time,” he said. “maybe I can go do David’s later, grab a sandwich.”

Aaron didn’t think about it, he grabbed the bag with his sandwich and handed it over to Robert.

“Take mine.”


	74. “We can share.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Bad news,” Chas said, entering their bedroom after knocking. “Something is wrong with the water heater. We maybe have five more minutes worth of hot water. We all showered already, you two have to make due.”

Aaron looked at Robert, sighed and said: “How much do you want a hot shower?”

“Hmm,” Robert said, a thought forming in his head, “very much so.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay, then you go ahead, I can take a cold shower, no problem.”

“Or…,” Robert started, his hand slowly sliding along Aaron’s side, “… we can share.”

He kissed his neck, then his jaw and then Robert stopped with a smile.

Aaron smirked, sitting up. “You wanna shower together and do /that/ in five minutes? I don’t think you can pull it off.”

“Challenge accepted,” Robert laughed and jumped out of bed, pulling Aaron with him to the bathroom.

Liv met them in the hallway after and looked.

“Sorry about the water heater,” she said. 

“Oh, this was down to you?” Aaron asked and she nodded.

Aaron and Robert had big grins on their faces.

“Thank you so much,” Robert said smugly.

Liv pulled a face and disappeared quickly.

“Let’s share again tomorrow,” Robert said.


	75. “I was just thinking about you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the 3/4 mark on this project. I hit the 1000 kudos mark on my last chapter and I am so, so, so thankful for the continued support on this! I honestly never thought it would get this many kudos and so much support. THANK YOU!

“Hey are you busy?” Aaron greeted when Robert picked up his phone. 

“No more than usual,” Robert said. “Bernice is doing my head in.”

“Could have told you that before,” Aaron said. “What did she do?”

“Threatening to scalp Chrissie,” Robert said coldly.

“What?” Aaron asked confused. “Isn’t that against the whole keeping it quiet idea?”

“Yeah, I know, but she’s so emotional. Anyway, how’s your day going?” Robert asked.

“Eventful. Please promise me to never stand outside my window playing a song on your phone when you’re trying to win me back.”

“Okay…,” Robert said, slightly confused. “Am I supposed to get this reference?”

Aaron laughed. “No. Paddy is back and wasn’t exactly happy about Rhona and Pierce. Turns out no one told him.”

“Oh, I see,” Robert said. “Why did he not get a ghetto blaster?”

“Oh, wow, you really are a 50-year-old hiding in a hot, young body, hm?” Aaron teased.

“I look over the insult because you called me hot,” Robert teased back. 

Aaron heard shouting in the background and Robert spoke: “Right, looks like I gotta go. Or was there a particular reason for your call?”

“No,” Aaron said. “I was just thinking about you.”


	76. “I want you to have this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter for a while (about a week and a half to be exact) because I am going on vacation! Don't miss me too much, more fluff to come once I'm back! ;-)

“I just talked to the doctor,” Robert said, clearly nervous. “He said your surgery went well, but you have to stay for at least a couple of more days. How are you feeling? In any pain?”

“Robert, I’m fine, they have me filled up with pain meds.”

He was trying to sound strong, to make Robert worry less.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Robert asked again.

“Yes, I just miss our home….,” Aaron confessed.

“I…brought you something,” Robert said and pulled something out of his pocket, “I want you to have this.”

Aaron took it and saw a printed out picture. It was of him and Robert and it must have been way back when they had just started their affair. They were both in the pub, sitting next to each other on the bar and they were looking at each other, both smiling.

“Wow,” Aaron said, “who took this? How do you have this?”

“Vic,” Robert said. “I saw it by accident on her phone and send it to myself. I had it since…well, since I was laying here. It helped me, so maybe it’ll help you now.”

“Soft lad,” Aaron said softly and pulled him down to a kiss.


	77. “Call me if you need anything.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Where are we going?” Robert asked for the tenth time.

“You’ll see,” Aaron said and Robert mumbled something grumpily.

Ten minutes later Aaron stopped in front of a wooden hut.

Robert raised his eyebrows. 

“Okay,” Aaron said, “I know you don’t like the woods too much, but it is the only thing I could get on such short notice.”

Robert grinned: “Oh, I don’t mind as long as it got a bed.”

Aaron shook his head. “It does, but I’m not staying.”

“What?” Robert piped up.

“Yes,” Aaron said, “I know the past days, well, weeks probably, weren’t easy for you. Don’t think I don’t notice when you are stressed out and worried and fed up with everyone. I do see it and I appreciate everything you do for us, but now it’s your turn. You will find everything you need to relax in there, pints, comics, a few of your favorite DVDs, snacks and a little surprise in the fridge with regards from Vic.”

“Wow,” Robert said, “okay.”

He was obviously perplexed and didn’t really know what to say, so he just got out of the car.

“Call me if you need anything,” Aaron said with a soft smile.


	78. “Do you want to come too?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“What are you moping about?” Aaron asked when Robert grumbled heavily after looking in his calendar.

“I have a meeting this afternoon with this business man, he is the snobbiest snob ever,” Robert said.

“Really?” Chas asked with a grin, “So he is you two years ago?”

“Haha,” Robert said and Chas just patted his head and left for work.

“What does he do?” Aaron asked once they were alone.

“Managing the car park of this firm we want to do business with, he has invited me to this car show in town,” Robert said, obviously not happy at all about having to go.

“Not your type of cars, then?” Aaron asked, suddenly being a lot more interested than a few seconds ago.

“Well, maybe, I don’t know, a lot of old stuff, I think, nothing new and fancy.”

Aaron’s eyes lit up and Robert got up.

“Well, anyway, gotta go,” Robert said. “See you tonight.”

Aaron bit his lip and then spoke up: “If you see an old Chevy take a picture for me, ok?”

Robert nodded, then stopped when it hit him.

He looked at Aaron and said: “It starts at 4. Do you want to come too?”


	79. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron was sitting on the couch in their living room, browsing through a car magazine. As soon as Robert appeared he stopped.

“Ready to go?” Aaron asked and Robert hesitated.

He sat down. “I don’t know why I even wanna go to Pat’s grave,” he confessed. “It’s not like I knew her.”

“Hm,” Aaron said. “What did you do last year in August on the 26th?”

Robert bit his lip. “I got drunk. “

Aaron nodded. “So no matter if you knew her or not you still have a connection. This might be good for you, sort of talking to her, and all.”

Robert leaned against him, not much, just a brush against his shoulder, enough to give Robert some security.

“It feels weird,” he said. “Thinking about a woman I didn’t know, imagining her, wondering if my life would be different if she hadn’t died…”

Aaron had wanted to put his arm around him, but Robert got up from the couch.

“I have work to do, we can go later... maybe...”

Aaron knew this was hard on him and that he needed to do this in his own time.

“Okay,” he said, “I’ll still be here when you’re ready.”


	80. “Is your seatbelt on?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Would you stop fidgeting?” Robert asked.

“I can’t find my charger,” Aaron said and rummaged through his bag between his legs.

They were on their way to Wales. It had been Aaron’s idea to get the three of them bonding, well more Robert and Liv, but yeah, family time. Robert was driving and Aaron was in the passenger seat, Liv in the back.

“Liv,” Aaron said. “Is my backpack back there with you?”

No answer. Aaron looked and saw Liv wearing headphones. He got half up off his seat, turned right and leaned back to grab his backpack.

He was pulled back when Robert hit the brakes.

“What’s going on?” Aaron asked bewildered, looking around if there might have been something on the road.

“Go,” Robert said, “get your backpack, get your charger. Is there anything else you need?”

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows. Robert was a good and safe driver. He liked to go fast and to not stop for anything. This now was not like him.

“I’m done,” he said after he got his charger out of his backpack.

“Good,” Robert said and started the engine again. Before he started again he looked to Aaron: “Is your seatbelt on?”


	81. "Sweet dreams.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick, so Robert has to sick, too. This is sort of a headcanon of mine, Robert is a very needy sick person whereas Aaron is rather left alone.

“Aaron,” Robert whined, “my throat itches and I…don’t have water….”

Aaron sighed. Robert was sick. Well, he had a cold. But it was Robert and he was behaving like his last days were upon him. 

He brought him another bottle of water and poured it in his glass.

“And don’t forget to take your cough medicine,” Aaron reminded him.

“I will,” Robert said, taking a sip of the water and sighing. “Not like it’s gonna change anything. I mean, medicine never does anything for me. But if you want me to, I will.”

“Good,” Aaron said tersely. 

“I am sorry I am such a burden,” Robert said, sniffing. “I promise I try to make it up to you, if I ever get over this.”

Aaron couldn’t help but chuckle. “You are such a muppet.”

He grabbed the thermometer and took Robert’s temperature.

“Went down a bit, that’s good,” Aaron said. “You hungry?”

“No,” Robert said. “I can’t get anything down.”

“I can make you a soup later,” Aaron suggested and Robert nodded faintly.

“My poor lad, sleep a bit, yeah?” Aaron said.

“Okay, thanks,” Robert said and pulled the covers up.

“Sweet dreams,” Aaron said softly and kissed his forehead.


	82. “I was in the neighbourhood.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mention it but this is set during Aaron's time away in France.

Aaron 2:23 am:  
I know you have your phone on mute. So I can just write that I can’t sleep. 

Robert 2:26 am:  
Can’t sleep either. Miss you.

Aaron 2:29 am:  
Miss you, too. Only 5 nights to go…

Robert 2:31 am:  
Only…. I admire your optimism….

Aaron 2:32 am:  
;-) talk to you tomorrow?

Robert 2:34 am:  
For sure. Night.

They talked on the phone the next morning, told each other their plan for the day and agreed to talk again that night.

Aaron had had a long day and was glad to be back in his hotel room. He grabbed his phone and called Robert.

“Good timing,” Robert answered, “I was just about to call. How was your day?”

“Long,” Aaron sighed. “And this room is empty. I miss you.”

“Careful,” Robert said with a smile, “you’re showing feelings.”

“Oh, shut it,” Aaron laughed. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Hang on,” Aaron said confused, “Someone is at the door.”

He opened the door and saw Robert in all his glory. 

Aaron dropped his phone and Robert laughed, pulling him into a kiss.

“How? Why?” Aaron stammered.

“I was in the neighbourhood,” Robert said with a smile.


	83. “Stay there.  I’m coming to get you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“What did you say? Where are you?” Aaron asked again, pressing one finger on his ear to hear Robert’s voice better through the phone.

“Danny’s Baaaar…” Robert slurred, “Hotten…..”

“How on earth did you end up there? And with whom?” Aaron asked, clearly very confused.

Danny's Bar wasn’t nice enough for Robert to take business partners, and let’s be honest, Robert didn’t exactly have that many friends he would just go out to drink with.

“Faaamilyyyy,” Robert sang into the cell phone.

“What? No, I saw Vic five minutes ago,” Aaron said.

He heard a shift and someone else grabbing the phone.

“Hi Aaron,” Cain’s voice came through, “that boyfriend of yours can really hold his liquor, took us two hours to get him this drunk. He spilled a few things that were very informative and then some things I really did not need to hear.”

“Oh no,” Aaron groaned. “let him be, Cain!”

“I will,” Cain laughed, “he’s one of us now.”

“Good, hand him over,” Aaron said.

“Heyyy….have I told you today how hooot you look in those overalls and always?” Robert asked and Aaron could practically see the drunken grin.

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you.”


	84. “The key is under the mat.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the first day of the trial. Aaron was questioned and Robert wasn't there.
> 
> EDIT September 28th: Just now realized I messed up the times. Fixed now

Robert 8:23 pm:  
So…how was the first day? 

Robert 8:25 pm:  
Sorry, stupid question. If you need to talk I’m here.

Aaron 8:53 pm:  
Done enough talking, but writing is ok. It was horrendous.

Robert: 8:55 pm:  
I can imagine. But one step after the other, right? I’ll tell them tomorrow what a great guy you are.

Aaron: 8:57 pm:  
You’re not allowed to lie in court.

Robert 8:59 pm:  
Ha! I won’t. 

Aaron 9:03 pm:  
I’m serious Robert. Do not overdo it, don’t be smug.

Robert 9:06 pm:  
Hey, I won’t, you know I won’t. I got this.

Aaron 9:08 pm:  
His lawyer is good. Paints me as the ill-behaved kid who became a thug and can’t be trusted. 

Robert 9:13 pm:  
Well, we’ll tell the jury the truth. What are you doing now? 

Aaron 9:17 pm:  
Whole Dingle clan is downstairs in the pub. Can’t have them baby me anymore, even though I could do with a pint.

Robert 9:19 pm:  
Well, you know where I live. I believe Adam just stacked the fridge up with beer.

Aaron 9:22 pm:  
Really? Isn’t Vic asleep already? Don’t wanna wake her.

Robert 9:25 pm:  
They key is under the mat.


	85. “It doesn’t bother me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am jumping on the Rebecca-train with this one. Also this was prompted to me, but I forgot by whom. :-(   
> I am sorry if this is not the jealous!Aaron you were looking for.

“What’s wrong, mate?” Adam asked as he joined Aaron in the pub.

“Nothing,” he grumbled, his eyes fixed on the bar.

Adam turned around and saw Robert with a beautiful, blonde woman.

“Ah… hot blondes,” Adam said and nudged Aaron. “You know they’re just talking?”

“She’s all over him,” Aaron huffed.

Adam looked again, seeing the woman putting her hand on Robert’s arm for a second.

“What? Like this?” Adam asked and did the same to Aaron, who shrugged him off.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Adam teased.

Chas came and brought them two pints. 

“Have you seen that woman?” She asked. “Apparently that’s Chrissie’s sister. Wouldn’t have thought Robert would cozy up to her.”

Aaron shook his head and stormed off to the backroom.

Two minutes later Robert came in, looking relaxed and content. Aaron knew this was a rare sight, other than with him Robert was guarded, looked out for who he let in, and to say that Robert had friends would probably be an exaggeration.

“You all right?” Robert asked, “Saw you storm off. Rebecca doesn’t bother you, right? She is actually fun and she’s probably gonna stick around.”

Aaron managed a smile. “It doesn’t bother me.”


	86. "You're important, too."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioning of self harm and triggering self-harm.

“All right, I’m off,” Robert said, dipping his head in the living room. He had a very important business meeting, one he had been buzzing about for weeks.

“Good luck,” Aaron said and the tone of his voice made Robert stop. He looked at Aaron, seeing that he was clearly upset and walked up to him, dropping down on the couch.

“Hey,” Robert said softly, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing,” he said, “you have to go, don’t wanna be late.”

“Aaron,” he said, more sternly now. “What is going on?”

“I read this article,” he started, “about this kid who ran away from home and…it’s stupid, really…but he talked about cutting and it just…I mean his whole story was just…you know…hitting close to home. It’s stupid, I shouldn’t let it get to me, I don’t even know the kid.”

Robert shook his head, wrapped his arm around Aaron and pulled him close. With his free hand he grabbed his phone.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked.

“Cancelling my meeting,” he said like it was a given.

“No,” Aaron said, pulling away from him. “Go, that meeting is important.”

Robert couldn’t deny that, but he pulled him back in.

“You’re important, too.”


	87. "I saved you a seat."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here it is, I am not entirely happy with this chapter, it somehow feels off, but I decided to just go ahead and post it and hopefully get over my creative dry spell.

“Where’s Aaron?” Robert asked after coming home from work and not finding Aaron anywhere.

“He went out of here about an hour ago, looked upset, but said he just needs some time for himself,” Chas answered while handing Rodney a pint.

“Did he look sad-upset or pissed-off-upset?” Robert asked.

“Hm, broody-upset, I would say, but why does it matter?”

“It matters because it tells me where to look for him,” Robert said and was out the door.

“Kind of spooky, these two, hm?” Rodney asked Chas.

“You don’t know half of it,” Chas said, shaking her head, but smiling.

-

Robert approached the bench he had suspected Aaron sitting on. He saw his back when he got closer.

“Hey, it’s me,” he said softly and Aaron took his backpack from the bench while Robert walked around.

“I saved you a seat,” Aaron said and patted on the bench.

Robert smiled. “You saved me a seat on this bench?” he asked as he sat down.

“I knew you’d come and find me, “Aaron said. “Thanks for always showing up for me, but I really don’t wanna talk right now.”

“That’s fine,” Robert said and just wrapped his arm around Aaron’s shoulders.


	88. “I’ll see you later.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels a bit different than how I usually write. I hope you like it.

“Don’t go,” Aaron whispers against his skin, barely audible, but Robert hears. He hears and he feels it, too, the comfort of their bed, being wrapped around each other, not tired of touching, even though they’re sweaty and just done.

“Have to,” he whispers back. “Have to work today.”

He pulls him closer, buries his face in the crook of Aaron’s neck and inhales, kisses his skin lightly and exhales. 

Aaron moves his head, catches Robert’s lips in a kiss, light at first, but then he swipes his tongue over his lower lip, demands entrance and Robert is more than willing to grant it.

Aaron scratches over Robert’s back and he moans. He wants to go on, wants to go for round 2, but he can’t.

“I’m so sorry,” he says, his voice hoarse.

Robert untangles himself from Aaron and it’s almost physically hurtful. 

“Tonight?” Aaron asks.

“Lunch,” Robert counters.

Aaron smiles at him and Robert’s heart skips a beat. He’s so sappily happy that he almost can’t handle it.

He leans down again, kisses him, one more for the way and one more for good luck. 

“I’ll see you later,” Robert says, smiling widely and slipping out the door.


	89. “I noticed.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“You did /what/?” Aaron said and stood up immediately. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Robert said. “/She/ did and I pulled back.”

“You’re telling me Rebecca kissed you out of the blue without any signs from you at all?” Aaron said and rose his eyebrows suspiciously. “Robert, don’t take me for a fool here!”

“I’m not!” Robert said. “I’m telling you the truth. We talked and she was all flirty, and I admit, I might have done some flirting, but it was really harmless, I swear. She said she was glad I was free of Chrissie and that we could do some great things together and then she kissed me.”

“And you didn’t want it at all? You weren’t tempted for a second?” Aaron challenged him.

“No,” Robert said. “I swear. I want you. I know my track record is against me, but I’m going the honest route here. We’re a team. Come on, Aaron, you know you’re the only one I’m interested in.”

Robert had stood up while he talked. He stood in front of Aaron, his head tilted a bit.

“I noticed,” Aaron said softly, his anger fading away. “But just for the record, I don’t like her now.”


	90. "You can tell me anything.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“No,” Aaron mumbled, “not there…no….”

Robert startled awake. By now he was programmed to react to Aaron talking in his sleep, because most of the times he was having a nightmare.

He gently shook Aaron awake. “Hey,” he said softly. “Hey, wake up. It was just a bad dream.”

Aaron looked confused, different than the other times when he woke up from a nightmare.

“You need water?” Robert asked and reached over to the nightstand, but Aaron shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“Aaron,” Robert said softly, “we’ve done this many times before, you don’t need to act tough.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “It’s not like you think.”

“Don’t do that,” Robert said, “don’t shut me out. You can tell me anything.”

Aaron bit his lip and looked at Robert. “It wasn’t a nightmare. In fact, it was a dream about you.”

Robert’s worried face changed to smug immediately.

“Oh really?” he asked and scooted closer, his hand slipping under his shirt.

“Not like that,” Aaron said. “It was about you and me moving into our own house together.”

Robert smiled and dipped his head down to kiss him.

“Someday,” he whispered before he pushed Aaron’s shirt up.


	91. "I hope you like it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sappy this way comes :)

“I hope you like it,” Aaron said and Robert could see his nervousness, the sweater sleeves pulled over his hands.

Robert unwrapped the gift Aaron had nervously shoved at him. 

He saw the card first, it was obviously self-made, probably by Liv, judging by the drawing of him and Aaron on it. “At least your boyfriend is still young.”

“Charming,” he said, but smiled.

“You know Liv,” Aaron just said, still nervous to see what Robert would say to the actual present.

It was a little box and when Robert opened it he was confused at first. He saw a few receipts, stones, a couple pictures, a travel guide to Wales, notes and many more things.

“I’m at a loss,” Robert said carefully.

“Well, you know how I am not usual the sentimental kind? Turns out you bring out the worst in me. These are things from our story, so to speak. This…,” he said and picked up a stone, “..is from the lay by where you threw yourself at me…,” Robert laughed and shoved him in protest. 

“Oh god you hate it, right? Is it too much? Is it creepy?”

Robert shook his head and kissed him. “It’s perfect.”


	92. “I want you to be happy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Do I have to go?” Aaron asked just when Robert joined him and Liv for breakfast.

“What’s going on?” Robert asked.

“We have career day at school and my brother refuses to come speak to my class,” Liv said, making a face.

“I don’t like talking in front of a crowd,” Aaron sighed. “But if you insist…it is for school, so….”

“Yes!” Liv cheered. “Bring your tools, tomorrow at ten!”

She grinned at both of them and was out the door.

“You really hate it?” Robert asked.

“Yes, I do, but I don’t wanna let her down and I have never seen her being excited about anything that has to do with school.”

Robert sipped his coffee and tilted his head.

“How about I do it? You can come with so you’re still supporting her, but you don’t have to talk,” he suggested.

“You would do that? You always say talking to teenagers is like listening to Boris Johnson,” Aaron said.

“Well, yes, it's very exhausting, but I’ll do it anyway,” he said.

“Thank you,” Aaron said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

“What can I say?” Robert asked with a smile. “I want you to be happy.”


	93. "I believe in you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“So have you asked Robert yet?” Robert heard Adam’s voice on the way to the backroom. He stopped at the kitchen door.

“No, not yet. But you’re still on board with making him godfather, right?” Vic asked.

Robert didn’t hear Adam’s answer, because he felt how his knees weaken and he made it to the backroom and fell down on the couch.

A bit later Aaron came in, saw Robert and plopped down beside him.

“Hey,” he said, but then he looked at him. “What’s wrong, Robert?”

“I just heard Vic and Adam talk about me…,” he sighed and shook his head, “…about me being the godfather.”

Aaron stopped, scrunched his brows, looked at Robert and tilted his head.

“Okay…and that is bad news because….?” He asked.

“Come on, Aaron, you know I’m a bad role model. I can’t do this.”

“Of course you can. She’s your little sister, she loves and trusts you. And you’re very good with kids, you’re great with Liv, better than I am. And I saw you looking at the ultra sound, you love the little cookie already. You’ll be the best godfather ever.”

“You sure?” Robert asked.

“Absolutely,” Aaron said. “I believe in you.”


	94. "You can do it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Oh, he is adorable,” Robert said and sat down next to Aaron and their son on the couch.

“He can be as adorable as he wants, he’s still gonna get picked on if you don’t decide on a name soon,” Liv piped up before heading upstairs.

“She’s right,” Aaron said. “We have to decide a name.”

“I still like Winston,” Robert pointed out.

Aaron looked at their son, tilting his head, smiling, but then shaking his head.

“Nope, he doesn’t look like a Winston.”

Robert laughed and shook his head. Before he was born they already had this conversation and Aaron had said he needed to look at him to know.

“What about Jacob, though? After you and your dad?” Aaron asked.

Robert looked at him and he felt like the name would come with such a burden that he didn’t want it for him. Instead of explaining he just shook his head.

“Okay, I’m at a loss then,” Aaron said.

Robert looked from their son to Aaron and started to smile.

“You know what?” he said, “You can do it. You go and name our son, just pick a name and go to the registry office. I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's your turn: What name did Aaron give their son? ;)


	95. "Good luck."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Mr. Business man,” Liv cooed.

Robert was in one of his nicest suits as he sat down for breakfast.

”Got a meeting,” he said, sounding tense. “It’s important.”

“Isn’t it always?” Chas asked and flipped through his files. 

Robert scoffed and pulled the stack of papers away from Chas.

“You do look especially dashing today, Rob,” Aaron said with a smirk.

“Would you all stop it?” Robert asked annoyed. “It’s very important, it’s a big client. I want to be prepared and look my best, why’s that so hard to understand?”

“Firm hand,” Liv said, “Now I get what you see in him, Aaron.”

Chas laughed and even Aaron chuckled slightly.

Robert suddenly got up from his chair and gathered his things. “Okay, I’ll leave. Somewhere where I might actually get some peace and quiet before I have to do my job.”

The door fell shut behind him and Liv and Chas laughed.

Aaron shook his head and after a moment of hesitation he got up and went after him.

He caught him right outside the Pub.

“Hey,” he said and held him back by the arm. Robert turned and Aaron gave him a quick, but sweet kiss. “Good luck.”


	96. “I brought you an umbrella.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Aaron checked his watch, looked down the road, pulled at his sleeves and stepped even more back into the house entrance to keep away from the rain.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it. No calls, no texts. Where was he?

He sent a text: “Not that I am one to worry easily, but could you just text me that you’re on your way?”

Aaron had gone to Hotten by bus, because his car was being fixed and Robert had said he’d pick him up at 3, it was 3:20 now.

In that moment he saw Robert coming down the street with a quick step.

“Hey,” he greeted, “I parked around the corner.”

“Hey, what took you so long?” Aaron asked.

Robert smiled softly.

“Sorry,” he said, “didn’t mean to worry you, but I had to go back to get something.”

With a huge grin he pulled something out from behind his back. “I brought you an umbrella.”

Aaron laughed. “So I wouldn’t get wet from the very long way to your car?”

“Exactly,” Robert said with a smile. 

Aaron opened the umbrella, Robert stepped closer and together they walked the 100 steps to Robert’s car.


	97. “I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“You miss me?” Robert asked.

“You always ask that,” Aaron said.

“Because you never answer,” Robert said amused.

“That should be answer enough,” Aaron said. “When are you flying back in tomorrow?”

“My plane lands at 10:30 in the morning, but I have to go to this meeting straight away. It’s a one hour drive and the meeting is at 11, so I won’t be home till later that day.”

“Hm,” Aaron said and Robert could hear him being distracted, probably typing something on his phone.

“So, should we hang up or…?” Robert asked, just a tad annoyed.

“What? Oh, no, sorry, just had to text Adam,” Aaron explained. “So, how was your day?”

Robert told him about the trainer who looked like Paddy but spoke like Marlon and who Robert suggested was the biggest closet case. 

Aaron told him about his day, Liv actually doing homework, Vic trying out a new recipe on him and Chas breaking another hair dryer.

“All right,” Robert said, “I have to get to bed. See you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, “see you at 10:30.”

“What?” Robert asked confused.

“I’ll pick you up at the airport,” Aaron said, “drive you to your meeting.”


	98. “Take a deep breath.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

Robert was in a heated argument with Nicola over one of their clients when his phone rang. He saw Chas’ number and furrowed his brows. She hardly never called him if she could help it.

“Sorry,” he said to Nicola and left the room while picking up the phone.

He couldn’t even get a greeting out before Chas spoke hastily.

“Robert? Can you come? Please? Aaron is…I don’t know…I think he has a panic attack or something.”

“Be right there,” he said, hung up and five minutes later he was hurrying in the back room.

Aaron was sitting on the couch, hunched forward, head on his knees, rocking back and forth and gasping for air.

Robert crouched down in front of him immediately. He didn’t touch him yet, just talked.

“Hey, Aaron,” his voice sounded the softest Chas has ever heard him. “Can you look up for me? Look at me, please.”

It took a few moments, but slowly Aaron looked up. Robert smiled softly at him.

“That’s good,” he said, placing his hands carefully on his cheeks. “Now just focus on me, ok? Take a deep breath. Concentrate on breathing for me, ok? In and out. I got you.”


	99. "Be careful."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Aaron asked for what felt to be the hundredth time.

“Absolutely,” Robert said.

“Don’t let them get to you. And if they tell you things about me, trying to get to you….,” Aaron said.

“There is nothing they can tell me that would change how I see you,” Robert said.

“Okay, well, listen to me: Sam is good as long as you really listen to him, don’t act like he’s dumb, Zak is a big softy at heart, you get him with family talk, Marlon should be good anyway, you two seem to have a truce going, whereas Cain….” Aaron said, biting his lower lip, trying to think of something that would help.

“Aaron, I will be fine, I promise. I know your family. They want to take me out before we get married. I get that. But whatever happens you and me are going to get married.”

Aaron pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. “Don’t be too smug, and don’t talk about your business all the time, and pay a round but not every round, and…”

Robert smiled and shut him up with another kiss. 

“…be careful,” Aaron finished.


	100. "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most powerful way to say I love you is by not saying it at all. Or, by saying it. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this is it, guys! I wanna say a big, big THANK YOU to all of you for sticking with this story. THANK YOU for every single Kudo and comment. There are quite a few that have commented on almost every single chapter and it honestly means so much to me!
> 
> So, here we go, the final chapter and I managed to post it before Super Soap Week.

Robert opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he felt was… nothing, then panic. He saw the IV next to his bed and he realized he was in a hospital. And he remembered. 

God, was Aaron ok?

Then he saw him, next to his bed, holding on to his hand, his head low. He twitched his finger and Aaron’s head shot up.

“Hey,” he said, his voice hoarse. “You’re up. You’re okay. We had an accident... but you’re okay. Oh my god, you’re okay, the doctor said if you wake up you’ll be okay. I am so sorry, this is all my fault, I didn’t mean to…”

Robert shook his head. He hated that Aaron looked so guilty, so broken.

“I am so sorry,” Aaron continued. “I…. I love you….and I am so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I was stupid and guarded, but I do, I love you and I will tell you all the time from now on.”

“Hey,” Robert said with a broken voice. “I told you I can wait. I love you, too, of course.”

Aaron stood up from his chair and pressed his lips softly against Robert’s. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
